


Blood Debt

by Medie



Series: Mating Games 2014 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence Challenge, F/M, Mating Games 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tradition binding him here is older than the Code and forgotten by too many (his own father among them), but not him. Lives of this woman's pack were taken needlessly, violation of Code and treaty both, and balance must be restored. </p><p>It might be the only thing that prevents an all out war. If Talia Hale turns on them, there'll be no stopping it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Debt

**Author's Note:**

> goes AU after Deucalion's blinding. Eensy bit of a blood kink. 
> 
> Written for the canon divergence challenge and, eep, the first place winner of Group A.
> 
> (some edits made in the reposting, hence the tiny bump in word count)

He finds her sitting in the middle of the forest, nude, her hair spilling over her back in waves. 

She's beautiful.

Just looking at her is almost enough to make him forget what he's doing here. Almost enough to forget his father tried to kill this woman, her entire family, and did kill her husband years ago. 

Almost enough to forget why he's here; of his own free will, but not by his own choosing. The tradition binding him here is older than the Code and forgotten by too many (his own father among them), but not him. Lives of this woman's pack were taken needlessly, violation of Code and treaty both, and balance must be restored. 

It might be the only thing that prevents an all out war. If Talia Hale turns on them, there'll be no stopping it. 

"You've decided?" 

"You know I have." 

Talia stands, unembarrassed, and turns to look at him. "Of course." She looks almost sympathetic as she adds, in gentler tones, "However, I still need to hear you say it." 

It's almost a mercy Victoria died in the fighting after Gerard's attack on the Alphas. She would never forgive him for making this choice. 

"Yes." He takes a breath before committing. "Yes, I agree to the marriage and all it entails." 

She tips her head. "And if your daughter, down the line, chooses the Bite?" 

"It'll be her choice as much as this was mine." 

Talia's smile is resigned. He can understand. She'll be marrying an Argent. Taking him as mate. There will be repercussions for her that he can't even begin to imagine. 

Assuming, of course, he survives the wedding.

She holds out her hand and his eyebrows rise. "Shouldn't the others--"

Her lips curve up, teasing, "Do you really believe all the stories you tell about us?"

Chris manages to smile, feeling his cheeks heat. "I suppose not."

"The mark will be proof enough." 

When he takes her hand, she steps closer and kisses him. It's chaste, at first, giving him time he doesn't need. He's given his word and he'll see this through. He takes the risk of sliding his free hand into her hair, grabbing the silky length of it, and she makes a soft noise of approval.

Emboldened, he takes the opportunity and deepens the kiss. She tastes sweet, like the coffee she had before her morning run, and he chases the taste. She lets his hand go, reaching between them. His clothes fall quick casualty to claws and he shivers as she presses him to the forest floor. 

He can't help staring as she rises over him to settle on his thighs. He wants her. It's a betrayal to think it, but he does. She looks down at him and smiles. "It won't be all bad, you know," she says, voice soft, the rasp pleasant. "You wouldn't be the first to change his mind about us."

"I already have," he admits. "You let us live." 

"I don't kill children," she replies, leaning over him. Her breasts are tempting and he cups them. She bites her lip when he thumbs a nipple so he does it again. "And I won't kill you."

"Assuming I survive the Bite."

Talia kisses him, a hint of fang in it, and he's the one growling this time. His hips rock up, chasing the heat of her, and she laughs into the kiss. "You'll survive," she says, rising up to give him what he's all but begging for. 

He fucks up hard, unable to stop himself, and her eyes go red. 

"You're stubborn," she says, fangs fully extended, "Stubborn counts for a lot." 

Chris comes when she bites into him, going deep. He buries his hands in her hair again, holding her against his neck, and rolling them. She lets him and the pain is a sharp sweetness when he fucks into her, the motion pushing him into her mouth. 

The noise she makes is both nothing and everything human all at once and he wants to hear it again and again. 

He's bleeding when she lets him go, but that doesn't stop him from sliding down to put his mouth on her. She cries out as she comes, the sound echoing through the woods around them, every werewolf for miles able to hear it. 

Every werewolf for miles will know he's been marked and claimed by Talia Hale. 

Her lips are red with his blood. He kisses her anyway.

He's supposed to regret this. 

He doesn't think he will.


End file.
